A time to love
by crazyfan15
Summary: In which Sakura tries to run and Sasuke tries to convince her that this is more than just a one night stand.


**I haven't posted a Naruto fanfic in a while so I thought why don't I post this old thing I found in one of my old notebooks. :D I hope the characters aren't oc and without further rambling from me here's the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The first thing that Sakura noticed when she awoke was that her head was killing her. It was like she got hit in the face with a metal bat. The second thing she noticed was something warm and hard was next to her. _'What the hell…?' _ She thought turning her head to see a body. A very hard male body. Dread started to fill the cherry blossom. _'Oh, what the hell did I do last night?!' _The third thing Sakura noticed was that she wasn't in her room. It was a male's room obviously. She could also tell that the guy was rich_. 'Oh man… I hooked up with a wealthy guy. I'm so going to kill Ino-pig when I get a hold of her.' _

The fourth thing she noticed was that she was late for work. Very late. _'Damn! Mr. Uchiha's going to have my head.'_ She could already feel his icy glare. Shivering, she slowly eased out of his big fluffy bed, trying to not to wake him, but it was a moot point as the body shifted, the covers coming off the body. The last thing she noticed was the hair on the guy. It was dark blue in a shape of a chicken's butt. The same shape of her boss. '_Oh my God… Please don't tell me who I think that is.' _She pleaded silently. But of course life isn't easy, for the guy sat up, the sheets falling to his lap, reveling nice sexy hard muscles. Sleepy ebony colored eyes peered at her from under long sulky eyelashes. She stared in horror, shock, and embarrassment. Frozen like an idiot with her mouth wide open.

"Sakura…?"

Yep life wasn't simple.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sakura you're such a coward."

The cherry blossom glared at her best friend. "Shut up! It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place."

Ino rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her mango tea. How is this my fault? I didn't shove those drinks down your throat. I only told you to get one cup since it was strong drinks."

Sakura put her head down, a depress air around her. "I know. But what am I going to do? I can't go back to work knowing that we had sex." She sounded really distress.

The blond waved away her concern. "Don't be a baby. Besides lots of people have sex with their boss."

"But not me! I only had sex once with a boyfriend back in college and it wasn't so good. Now the second time it happen I can't remember."

The two best friends were at a local restaurant where they meet up every week to chat and catch up on each other's lives.

After Sakura bolted from her boss's house she ran all the way home, calling Ino on the way, ordering her to stop whatever she was doing and come. Of course as the best friend she came.

Ino pouted. "Are you serious? I was just about to ask for the juicy details."

Now it was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes. "You're such a prev."

The blond gave a sly smile. "Do you at least feel sated?"

The cherry blossom blushed. "I-Ino! Don't ask that."

She gave her big baby blue eyes that would've worked on many different guys expect Sakura. "Don't even try it pig."

Ino pouted, taking a sip of her drink. "You're no fun. I was always curious about the playboy billionaire myself and now that I have a source she won't tell me. I thought we were friends."

The emerald eyed woman stood up, throwing money on the table to cover for her drink and Ino's as well along with a tip for the waitress. "I'm not a kiss and tell person. See you later Ino." She winked, walking away.

"Wait Sakura! Where are you going?"

The cherry blossom shrugged. "Probably home. I'm not going to work today."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

She made it home after an hour of walking aimlessly around the city. She was still in a bit of a shock, but now that horror wore away, she was curious. What the hell happen last night? She couldn't remember anything expect for little pieces in her memories.

And that she felt totally compete.

Sighing, she step into the living room, noticing that her red light was flashing on her answering machine. _'Probably my father checking on me.'_ She thought pressing on the button to her message.

"**One unheard message." **Beep!

"**So you're avoiding me Ms. Haruno? I didn't think you were the coward type."**

Sakura stood frozen, staring at her answering machine in disbelief.

"**Relax Sakura. It's not like I'm going to start jumping your bones every time I see you. It was a onetime thing. Besides it's probably the best one stand you had in your life." **

Beep! **"Message deleted."**

The cherry blossom was pissed. _'Of all the arrogant things that stupid Uchiha could say!' _She was shaking with rage, thinking about rearranging his stupid sexy face. _'I'm going to give him something to remember.'_ With that last thought she ran out the door, before coming back, realizing that she needed a shower and a change of clothes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke couldn't help keeping the smirk off his face after he delivered his little "message". _'She'll probably come running ready to give me the tongue lashing of my life.' _He remember the first time she did it, it was a year after working as his personal sectary, when he bedded one her young and new assistant for the fun of it. When he dumped the young girl like a bad habit, boy did the pinkette tear him a new one and then some.

That's when he noticed that his sectary was hot. Really hot. Of course he noticed that she was cute, the dobe always said so, but at that time he really noticed. The way her emerald eyes were bright with fury, her breath coming out in puffs as her surprisingly big (not as big as Nartuo's grandma Tsuande) breasts. Then he started noticing other things, her long creamy smooth legs her beautiful silk pink hair. Those tight miniskirts she wears all the time that he swears she wears them just to tempt him.

But the biggest thing of all is she doesn't fawn over him. She mostly ignores him, unless he wanted something done. That was fine at first but now… She mostly hangs out with that blond haired idiot and that creeper Sai. At first he wasn't the least bothered by it, but then he started to want that beautiful bright smile aimed at him. He wanted to make her laugh, to make those gorgeous eyes of hers bright with happiness.

He wanted her.

And he had her. When she gotten drunk and started flirting with him at the company's party, bringing her loud mouth best friend, he saw a perfect opportunity even in his own drunken state. He had her withering under him or maybe it was him withering under her as she rode him like a pony. The sexiest thing he ever saw. Oh he still wanted her. She better come soon or he was going to go find her. His office phone started ringing. Growling he snapped. "What?!"

"S-sorry Mr. Uchiha, but Ms. Haruno is coming. I just wanted to tell you." It was one of his other assistants Yumi. She was pretty new to the job.

"Thank you Yumi." He promptly hung up in her face as his office door slammed open revealing his new lover. He could tell just by looking at her that she was pissed.

Her eyes were bright as she glared at him; her body tensed, but there was a deadly smile on her face.

He wondered if angry sex would be just as good as drunk sex.

"Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha." She growled, walking into the room and closing the door.

He looked at her impassively despite the fact that just the sight of her made him hard. "You're late. I don't tolerate my employees being late." He said flatly.

She walked over towards his desk, her sexy 6 inch heels (if I wore that I'll break my ankle) that was the covered of his eyes clicked on the floor. Her sexy long legs were exposed in that very short blue dress that she was wearing as well as her soft shoulders. He checked out her breast that looked even bigger and softer from the dress.

"My face is up here. I don't tolerate being sexually harass from my boss." She said stiffly.

His eyes came back to her face and smirked. "You were pretty willing last night."

She flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Don't speak about that. I was drunk and you took advantage of me!"

Well that was true but she didn't have to know that as his eyes flashed in anger. Suddenly he stood up, leaning over his desk to come face to face with her. "Please Sakura. You were taking your clothes off right in front of me. You were begging for it, moaning and groaning."

She gasped, cheeks red in embarrassment or outrage, he didn't know.

"You're lying! I couldn't have done that I…" she trailed off looking away from his sensual eyes.

"Lying? I don't lie. You were like my personal whore, doing whatever I told you to do and so eager." His voice was deeper and he came around the desk to stand right in front of her.

"S-stop! I don't want to remember." She whispered, hands to her ears covering them.

A light bulb flashed on as he grabbed her wrists and tugging her to his heated body. "Don't be like that Sakura. You were such a sight riding my cock as you took your pleasure. Like a sex goddess." He licked the shell of her ear, making her shiver with uncharted desire.

She could feel her panties get damp by the minute. But she couldn't do it. He was her freaking boss! She pushed him away to his surprise and took a step back. "I can't do this. It's unethical and wrong Sasuke." She was breathless and tense.

"Wrong?! There's nothing wrong about this Sakura. I want you, you want me. What's so wrong about that?" He didn't sound the least winded. Nothing seemed to ruffle his feathers.

"Everything!" she shouted. "You're my boss and a playboy. Despite last night I don't go hoping in bed with anyone." She looked at him with hurt fill eyes that had him feeling like a heel.

"Sakura-" He reached for her, but she turned away quickly.

"Please don't say any more. Let's just forget last night happen and move on."

Now the anger was back in full force. In two strides he had her against the wall, dark eyes glaring down at her with lust and anger.

It was a turned on, but she resisted, instead relying on anger to block her lust. "Let me go Uchiha." She whispered darkly, glaring daggers.

He had her wrist in one hand and the other around her that to hold. "No, not until we settled this. You're not getting away from me that easy."

She struggled in his arms. "I'll scream." She threaten.

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "I was hoping you would do that." He claimed her lips through her shock state. All of her resisted fell apart as she responded to his dominating kiss. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist so that he could grind against her core directly.

She moaned grinding back. She could how hard he was and big, no wonder she felt so full filed even though she doesn't remember last night. His wondering hands went to her nice soft looking breasts. Oh they felt bigger than they looked. Her hands went her and untied the straps that held the dress together. The top half fell away revealing creamy coral colored nipples.

He leaned back from the kiss to look down at her in surprise. "You're not wearing a bra."

She gave a slow smooth smirk that went straight to his dick.

"I'm not wearing any panties either. But who wants to know?" she asked coyly.

He growled, suddenly jealous. "Who else saw you before you got here?" He knew that before you get to his office that dobe and that stupid Hyuuga was before his and he knew that prick had a crush on Sakura.

Her smirk widened. "Oh I saw Neji and had a nice conversation with him. He's taking me to lunch next week." That wasn't true but he didn't have to know that. She could have sworn that his eyes flashed red as they narrowed. Suddenly she found herself on his desk as her. Her legs were spread on either side of him.

"You're mine Sakura. I own your body." He said darkly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Says who? Last time I check we're not a couple."

He freed himself from his pants, his member swollen and big, pointing out at her like a sword. "Hmph. Trust me Ms. Haruno after this you'll be begging me for it every day."

She glared, not really liking that conceited tone of his. "You-_gasp_!" She let out a loud moan as he entered her in one good thrust.

"Oh you feel so good…" He grunted as he withdrew until the tip remind before slamming back in tearing a scream from her.

He was so hard and large, he filled her up all the way.

"Scream again my little cherry blossom." He whispered, thrusting back and forth inside her. He grabbed a hold of her legs and placed them on his shoulders so that he could go deeper.

"Say… what again?" she panted out just to annoy him.

He thrust into her pretty hard, tearing another scream from her.

Her eyes were half-mast as she looked up into his smirking face. 'This… bastard! I'll show him.' She clenched up her inner muscles making it tighter and harder for him to go in.

He let out a soft moan. "Fuck! You're tight." His teeth were clenched; damn it felt like she was trying to milk him for what he was worth.

Suddenly Sakura found herself in the air with nothing to hold on to expect Sasuke. Her legs were wrapped around him as he snapped his hips back and forth inside her. "Oh yes Sasuke!" she moaned. At this angle he kept hitting that special spot inside her. She was going to come real soon.

He growled at her. "Say my name."

She had no problems there, if he told her to cluck like a chicken, she would've. "Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!" Her release came in a white light as her whole body shook.

"That's right Sakura. Come for me." He said thrusting back inside her. He was close, just a few more thrusts and he'll be done. He placed her back on his desk expect this time she was on her hands and knees.

She came back from her high to see that her face was planted on top of his desk. She turned to look at him, her sweaty bangs falling in her eyes. "Doggie Style Sasuke?"

He smirked at her. "I never got a chance to put you in this position last night."

She blushed, even though she wasn't a virgin, she never got put in this position. Her ex-boyfriend was horror able.

He entered her again, this time not stopping to get a feel of her. He went hard and fast, pleasure boarding on pain. He was touching the tip of her cervix. Oh yeah her ex-boyfriend had nothing on this man.

He gripped her hips as he slammed himself home. So close, he was so close.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Teme, open up! I have the papers you wanted!"

Sakura froze as the blond haired idiot tried to open the door, finding it lock.

The dark haired man was still thrusting back and forth inside her as he growled. "Go away dobe! I'm in an important meeting right now."

The cherry blossom was looking at him in shock, they could get caught and he was still going. Even though it was embarrassing it was also a turn on.

"Then why is the door lock? Besides I saw Sakura come up." Naruto said.

"GO AWAY NARUTO!" the couple snapped.

"Oh jeez. Fine I'm leaving. You don't have to yell if you wanted to do Sakura." He moved away from the door as Sakura's cheeks turned red in horror. But Sasuke hit a spot that had her climaxing a second time.

He thrusting two more times before he stilled inside her, releasing his climax as well.

She felt his warmth filling her womb and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

He pulled out, making a soft hiss as their juices leaking out of her. Both was panting hard as they looked at each other.

"Well… you sure do know how to show a girl a good time." She straighten, trying her dress again.

"Hmph. That's why women always come back for more." He smirked at her.

She sighed, standing on shaky legs. "That's nice Uchiha, but I'm not going to be one of them."

He frowned. "Don't start this again Sakura. It's unbecoming of you."

She glared at him. "Shut up. This shouldn't have happen anyway. I'm just at fault as you are." She turned away, going to the door. But she only took a step before she was pulled roughly back to face his pissed face.

"Why are you denying this? We're good together." He said looking into her eyes trying to found the reason why. This was the second time she tried to walk away from him. He's not use to this, it was always the other way around.

"You're a playboy Sasuke. You go through woman like underwear."

He didn't deny it.

"How am I supposed to believe I won't be treated the same way? Besides I'm nothing more than a game to you. Just another drunk girl shamelessly flirting with you." Her voice cracked at the end for she was surprise that tears came to her eyes.

His eyes widened as she turned away. "Sakura-"

"Damn it! Leave me alone Sasuke."

But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. "No Sakura. I'm not leaving you. I can't. Just hear me out before you storm out of here."

She didn't relax exactly, but he could feel she was waiting.

Sighing, he told her what's been in her heart for months. "I always wanted you Sakura. Ever since you chewed me out for dumping your assistant."

She looked over her shoulder in surprise. "But that was almost a year ago."

He shrugged.

She couldn't believe it. Once Sasuke set his site of a girl he'll be after her like a bull dog. "Why now? You never gave me a hint of your interest."

He let her go, turning so that he had his back to her. "Well… you never show me the time of the day. You kept your distance and never once fawn over me like other females. It was relief and a curse at the same time."

Now she was confused. "How is that a curse? It's unprofessional, not to mention desperate to go after a man who doesn't want you." She was describing herself but he didn't have to know that. Not yet anyway.

"I wish all females had your logic Sakura." He shook his head.

"Well I'm not like most females." She said dryly.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He said, before wincing inwardly. That sounded like an order.

She arched an eyebrow. "And if I refuse?"

He shrugged. "I'll ignore it and come pick you up at 7."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "You're a prick Uchiha." But there was a smile on her face as she left his office.

That woman was going to be the death of him, but he didn't mind. When it came to Sakura he was determine to have her. A smirk came to his face as he thought about all the things he was going to do to her. She wouldn't know what hit her.

**THE END**

**Plz review and tell me what you think. And story for the rushed and corny ending.**


End file.
